Time Will Tell
by NickyLovett
Summary: Helena and Johnny were set to be married but some bumps left it to a bad ending. Now Tim has his chance, but will things ever be the same if he sleeps with his best friends girl? Find out what happens here. Set during the filming of Corpse Bride DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters or people in this. This is 100% fiction please enjoy! Rated M for future scenes!


Strong hands felt there way up the fabric lining where the zipper started. Slowly the manly hands gently undid the corset letting his knuckles brush across her fair back. This was his moment to prove that he was not giving up on her that easily again. She was his and nobody was going to jeopardize their relationship again. He loved her and he promised her he would for the rest of their lives, something he was not going to forget about with a flick of the wrist. A gentle tug and the corset was off her hourglass figure and tossed on the floor. His hands made there way up her back, around her sides and gently groped her perfect breasts. Soft moans escape her lips and her head tilts to the side, messy locks falling perfectly around her shoulders.

"Oh, Johnny," a soft cry escaped her lips.

**Immediately his eyes flew open** and he sat straight up in his bed panting as if he had just been living in some sort of horror film. These recurring nightmares just had to stop. He had to get Helena off of his mind. She wasn't his, she was Johnny's. Not Tim's. Why could he not except that? He needed to love her, to be loved by her, but he couldn't and he most likely never would. Johnny was his best friend and he would never betray his friend like that. Although, that would be implying that Helena was actually interested in having sex with him, if he was going to be blunt. He could not deny the fact that he was in love with her, but then again he could not express how he knew it was love. The only times they ever spoke were when they were on set filming a movie or whenever they went out to dinner or had dinner at each other's homes with their partners. Tim had a girlfriend, but Johnny and Helena were very much a couple. In fact, they were to be married in less than a week. It pained him, but Tim wanted to be there for his best friend, so of course he accepted when Johnny asked him to be his Best Man at the wedding.

"Baby? What are you doing up this early? It's 5 am on a Saturday, you said you didn't have any work," a wild haired, brunette in one of his shirts walked down the stairs.

Tim looked up awkwardly with his messy hair and tired eyes. "Hmm? Oh, right. No I just couldn't sleep.." he sighs and looks down at the coffee cup he had absentmindedly poured himself. Helena had gotten him addicted to it a year ago.

"Again?" the brunette raised a brow in concern. "Baby, this is the third time this week."

"And?" he mumbles looking into his mug as she comes behind him and starts to massage his shoulders. She knew how it relaxed him when something was on his mind. Trying so hard to not imagine it was Helena doing these things, he turned to face his girlfriend.

"It's only Tuesday, Tim," she sighs worried and looks him in the eyes.

"Laura, I'm fine, just not tired lately," he shrugs. He could see that she was deeply concerned, but what could he say? That he was in love with another woman, who was in fact otherwise engaged? Oh and did I mention she is my best friends Fiance? He could only imagine the conversation they would have on that. What would be even worse would be if Johnny ever found out and embarrassing if Helena herself found out.

"Tim? Hello?" Laura waved her hand in front of her boyfriends tired face. "Earth to planet Tim," she chuckled. Typically he would have laughed, but right now he wanted to push her away and tell her to leave him alone. He didn't though, instead he forced a half grin. "I asked if you had work today?" she repeated for the second time

"Ehm.. I have to meet with somebody, yes," he lied and looked down at his hands. He hated this, but what else could he do? It was so frustrating. With a sigh he got up and headed up the stairs to get dressed. He needed to get away right now.

** Johnny walked down the dark hallway** of his home until he reached the stairs and walked up them tiredly. He had just gotten back from a meeting that had started at 4 am that morning. Now it was 10 am and he brought home donuts for breakfast. When he reached the top set his eyes widened a bit and he sighed seeing a clothing path that led to his room. It looked like Helena was leaving him a trail. With a smirk on his face he followed the path to the bedroom door that was slightly cracked. Slowly he pushed it open expecting something completely different than what he saw.

"Johnny? Baby, is that you?" Helena's voice sang out from their dressing room.

"Yah, it's me dear," he calls back to her and walks in stepping over piles and piles of clothing. "Hel, what happened in here?"

Helena's head popped out of the closet and she covered her bare breasts with the curtain. "I'm trying to find clothes to bring on our honeymoon," she smiles.

"It looks like a tornado blew through, Hel," he sighs and shakes his head, but he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his lips when he saw his stunning fiance standing there naked. Even if she was covered it still turned him on. It was a shame she had made him promise no more sex until the honeymoon. It had only been two weeks and he was dying to have her again. He smirked at the thought.

"What's so funny?" she raised a brow looking at him curiously.

"You," he answers with a grin taking another step over one of the many clothing mountains on the floor. "Hel, you look beautiful in anything. Since when do you worry about what you wear?" he raises a brow.

Helena sighs. "You're right, I'm just so nervous," she says dropping the curtain and exposing her naked body to him knowing it would tease him.

"Hel," he groans. Just seeing her body made his pants tight. "That isn't fair. You keep it up and I might not last two more weeks," he groans as she presses her body against his.

"You promised me baby," she pretends to pout and looks up to him with her puppy dog face. He groaned again because that pout always worked on him and she knew it would once again. A smirk crossed her crimson lips and she pecked his lips. "I love you Johnny. This wedding has to be perfect and our honeymoon has to be-"

"Even more perfect," he sighs. "I know, Hel. Just... can we take a break from the wedding talk for a bit?"

"Of course," she says softly and was a bit confused by his touchy mood. "Johnny, what's wrong?"

Johnny sighed and looked down to his beautiful fiance. How was she so perfect? And how did I ever get so lucky? he thought to himself as thoughts of the meeting replayed in his head now. "There is something we need to talk about Helena."

Helena raised a brow. Johnny looked really beat up over what ever it was that was going on. It didn't worry her as much as it scared her. This was different then the usual emotions she had always seen play across his sexy face over the years. "What is it?"

**"You said you weren't** going away this weekend, Tim," Laura screamed at Tim in the bedroom as he packed his suitcase.

"It's last minute, Laura!" he snapped and ran both of his hands through his hair, grabbing it in frustration. He couldn't stand her when she was like this. "You knew what you were getting into when we started dating. Why do you have to do this, huh? You know what I do is important to me!"

"Directing films?" she yelled back to him. "Films that you have no business making?"

"Don't you dare," he said, his voice was rough and she knew that she hit a nerve right there.

By this time she was just furious with him. He always chose work over her! He always chose Johnny and Helena over her! "Why can't I just be good enough for you, Tim?!" she demanded, breaking inside.

"Because you aren't Helena!" he finally snapped. "Because... I'm not in love with you, Laura. Is that what you want to hear?" his voice was slowly becoming calm once again. He hadn't even realized that he admitted to being in love with Helena, his best friends girl. "That I don't love you, Laura, because I'm in love with somebody else? Because that is the truth. I could never love you, Laura, so just... stop trying.."

**Clothing flew across the room** as Helena was in such a rage. How could she have been so stupid? To think that an actual wedding could take place without any press being involved. Her cheeks were stained red from the tears she had been crying for the past half hour now. She was a damn fool to think that she could get away with a peaceful relationship. On the other side of the room Johnny was standing trying to calm her down with words that were just egging her on. She was furious, no.. she was pissed. How could he do this to her?

"I won't do it, Johnny! I told you I won't and I won't hear another word about it!" she screamed at him.

"Hel, it's the only way we can afford this wedding without wasting all of our money," Johnny tries to explain.

"Wasting? You think our wedding is a waste? Is that what this is all about? You don't want to marry me?" She looked at him and she felt like her heart was being shattered into a million pieces. The man she loved, the man she was about to give her life to, was standing in front of her saying that their wedding was a waste of time. "Am I just a waste of time to you, Johnny? Some sort of trophy wife that the press can drool over when they see us out together. When we go to our press conference tonight... am I just going to be the prize you get to show off to your fans?" tears streamed down her cheeks and she held, firmly, onto the blanket she had in her hand now.

"Helena, stop this. You know that I am in love with you. I would do anything for you, Helena. I just want you to be happy and by hosting our wedding on live television we can do that without using our money."

"So now our wedding is a game show?" she raised a brow and sat on the bed looking at her hands.

"Stop that," he sighed and sat beside her. "Helena, we talked about saving our money. We want it to go to our children's futures. Just because we are rich and famous doesn't mean we will always have money to toss around. You know that."

"But we didn't talk about this, Johnny. Not together," she looked down sadly and took a deep breath.

"I know, and I haven't said anything to them yet, but we need an answer by tonight. Hel, it may not be exactly what we wanted, but this will help in the end."

"Our wedding.. on live television," she sighed trying to think about everything. It was so sudden and surprising. "I.. I can't do that Johnny.." she whispered.

** Laura couldn't believe her ears.** Had her boyfriend really just admit that he was not in love with her? And to top it off he had admitted to falling in love with his best friends fiance. "You have to be joking," she choked out and looked at Tim in disbelief as he was packing his bags. "You led me on after all this time? Why couldn't you have cut the strings months ago? Why would you tell me you loved me if you didn't mean it?"

"I was trying to move on Laura, but it didn't work," Tim frowned. "I'm leaving you.. don't try to contact me," he told her before leaving without another word. He threw his things in the back of his car and drove off to the nearest hotel with a bar. He needed an escape from thoughts of Laura and Helena, and the fact that his best friend was marrying the love of his life instead of himself. It wasn't right and if Tim had been drunk at this point he would have told Johnny his exact thoughts. Luckily he wasn't and Johnny's phone was off.

**"I just can't do this anymore...** I can't keep fighting with you about the stupid little things Johnny!" Helena yelled at her fiance, lately things had gone terribly wrong. She loved him deep down and she knew that just as she knew that he loved her, but it didn't seem like the best idea for them to get married anymore. The last month had been nothing but arguments even though things seemed perfectly fine for the most part, it just was not fine anymore. Especially now that Helena knew that Johnny wanted to broadcast their Wedding. It was supposed to be a special day, but it had turned into a fiasco. Not only had their wedding been intruded upon, the chef had fallen through last second and the florist had accidentally sold Helena's unique bouquet to another bride. The little things had been just the tip of the iceberg for the two of them and everything was a constant fight now and Helena just didn't want to put up with it anymore. The toothbrush being left out on the sink, the towels left on the floor, the cups and dishes left in the sink and not the dishwasher, it was a constant battle.

"Don't walk away from me!" Johnny growled and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to his side. It made him so angry with her whenever she would turn and just walk away from him while they were in the middle of anything. She tended to do this a lot lately and he couldn't take it anymore. If she wanted to be pissed that was fine but to take it out on him was not, at least not from his line of sight.

"Let go of me!" she snapped and pulled her arm away from him.

"I'm talking to you!" he yelled back at her.

"No, we're done talking. That ended a long time ago. All you ever want to do anymore is yell at me and I'm done. I can't do this anymore.."

Johnny felt his anger slip away as fear took over his emotions. He swallowed and looked to the beautiful red head in front of him. Her hair was tossed, her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffy, and mascara ran down them. This was the woman he had fallen in love with 5 years ago on the beach. The woman that he had vowed to be faithful to and give his life to. He loved her. There was not a doubt about that in his mind when it came down to reality. To lose this beautiful woman would not be equal to something as painful as loosing his own leg. She was his better half and right now she was hurting and all that he was doing was making everything a million times worse. He was losing her slowly.

"Hel, I'm sorry," he whispered softly and stepped closer to her, looking into her eyes. "I love you. I didn't meant to push you away," he tried to apologize.

Helena shook her head. That had been the last straw. How could she have been so blinded to think that he would have changed. They always fought about everything. Big things, little things, none of it mattered there was always something to fight about. Well, not anymore. She had had enough. Helena was done now as much as it pained her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked back her tears as she looked down at the stunning diamond ring with each of their birthstones on it. Slowly she slipped it off of her finger and placed it in his hands.

"I love you Johnny," she whispered trying so hard not to break down in front of him. She didn't want to be vulnerable anymore especially not now, "but I can't. Not anymore, I'm sorry," she said hoarsely before quickly leaving the house. She needed to get far away, a hotel with a bar sounded like a good idea at this point.

Johnny was left standing alone in the middle of all their unpacked boxes inside of their newly bought home. He tried to swallow more tears but he couldn't. They all jst seemed to force their way out and fell down his cheeks like a small waterfall. He looked at the ring in his hand. The love of his life had just walked out of it forever. He wanted to chase after her, but he knew that would only push her away more. He couldn't lose her completely. She was the glue that kept his missing pieces in tact. Without her he had nothing.


End file.
